


Time to Relax

by lyrana



Series: Dumb Vampire Girlfriends [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra and Serana find time to unwind after defeating Harkon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Relax

“I wish you had told me before that Castle Volkihar had a giant stone tub. I would’ve used it much more,” said Lyra as she undressed. Serana was all ready in the steaming pool, waiting for her to join.  
Serana laughed, “Which is exactly why I didn’t tell you anything. You would’ve gotten distracted.”  
“A little distraction never hurt anyone.”  
“Distraction could’ve hurt a lot of people, or have you already forgotten how dangerous my father was?” Serana asked, squinting her eyes.  
“Serana, the world would not have ended if we had left everything alone for one afternoon.”  
“You couldn’t have guaranteed that.”  
“I suppose not,” said Lyra, thinking deeply about their battle with Harkon. “What a shitty way for the world to end,” she said after a moment of silence.  
“Hmm?”  
“If the world ended while we were bathing, that would’ve been awful, not to mention quite embarrassing.”  
Serana raised an eyebrow, “So you understand my reasons now?”  
“I guess so, but now we needn’t worry about Harkon or the world ending.”  
Serana smiled, but Lyra hinted sadness in her eyes, “No we don’t need to worry about my father anymore, which will do all of us some good. Now, are you going to come join me or just stand at the edge of the bath naked?”  
Lyra laughed, “I’ll join you, don’t worry, but I’d bet on my life that you don’t mind the view.”  
Serana rubbed her chin, “Oh don’t worry I definitely do not mind at all.” Lyra laughed.  
“But I’d much prefer it if you’d come enjoy this relaxing and steamy bath with me,” Serana finished, holding her hand out to Lyra.  
Lyra smiled and grabbed her hand as she stepped into the hot water.  
“Ah, this feels absolutely wonderful. The water is so nice and hot,” said Lyra, sitting down and relaxing.  
“The water isn’t the only thing that’s nice and hot, said Serana, wiggling her eyebrows and smirking.  
Lyra looked at her bewildered before bursting into laughter.   
Serana giggled and wrapped her arms around Lyra’s neck, “What is it? What do you find so funny?”  
“You, my darling. You’re an awful flirt,” Lyra said, caressing her cheek.  
“As long as it works, who cares how horrendous my flirting is?”  
“For someone who’s lived as long as you, one would think you’d be much better at it.  
“Oh shut up and kiss me already.”  
Lyra obliged and held Serana’s face in both of her hands. Serana’s hands trailed downwards, caressing her collarbone, breasts and hips.   
Serana repositioned herself so that she cradled Lyra’s lap. Lyra trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone, nibbling at her snow white skin as Serana gasped.  
Lyra returned her mouth to Serana’s lips, kissing and biting them. She trailed a hand her body, delicately going over the curves that she had already memorized.  
Lyra sneaked her hand further down Serana’s body, and entered her warmth with two fingers.   
The intrusion came as a surprise to Serana, who gasped loudly. Lyra stared at Serana with great intensity and wonder as Serana’s face changed with every wave she gave her.  
With a final gasp, Serana body relaxed and Lyra held her in her arms. She smirked at she ran her fingers up and down her back.  
“I feel even dirtier than I did before,” Serana whispered.   
Lyra looked at her and smirked, “Good thing we’re in a bath.”  
“Serana laughed and reached over the edge of the bath to grab a sponge.   
“Help me get clean,” she said, hitting Lyra in the shoulder with the sponge.  
Lyra raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think it’s possible for us to be clean when we’re around each other.”  
“It’s worth a shot,” said a smiling Serana before kissing Lyra.


End file.
